Meu eu em você
by Raphael Ikari
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke; Sasuke x Naruto; Yaoi. Será que ambos irão conseguir preencher o vazio que há em seus corações?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

**TARDE FRIA E CHUVOSA**

As gotas batiam forte em sua janela, sua respiração deixava o vidro embaçado e seu dedo deslizava desnorteado deixando marcas na janela. Naruto olhava para fora, sentia-se solitário, estava acompanhado apenas de uma manta para se aquecer e uma caneca de chocolate quente. Era uma tarde escura. Ele sabia que algo estava faltando.

Recentemente, Naruto andava muito introspectivo, perdido em pensamentos, pensando em suas ações, no que deveria fazer e nas coisas que seriam boas para ele próprio. Carregava consigo um sentimento que por muito tempo negara, mas que agora ele já não queria mais esconder. Sentia-se confuso. Deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto pensava em momentos agradáveis, brigas, aventuras... Naruto estava com 22 anos, aos poucos vinha conquistando mais e mais coisas, e o próximo passo era preencher o vazio em seu coração.

Pegou seu guarda-chuva e resolveu dar uma volta pelo bairro, queria se distrair um pouco. Passou em frente a um parque que costumava frequentar, andou por baixo das árvores que deixavam gotas pesadas caírem em seu guarda-chuva. Sentou-se em um banco molhado, baixou seu guarda-chuva, e ficou a mercê da água que fortemente caía. Apoiou seu pescoço no encosto do banco, deixando seu rosto molhar. Não sabia o que fazer. Pôs a mão em seu peito e apertou, doía por dentro. Não conseguiu controlar o choro que veio em seguida. Esfregava seus olhos, em tentativas ineficazes para parar de chorar. Por fim, deixou as lágrimas caírem, lágrimas que ele segurou várias vezes e por muito tempo.

\- Desse jeito vai acabar ficando resfriado... - Naruto abriu seus olhos rapidamente, não acreditava que o dono daquela voz estava ali - Por que está sentado aí? Está tudo bem?

\- Sa-Sasuke?! - disse incrédulo - O que você faz aqui? Pensei que voltaria em 5 meses. – disse se recompondo, ajustando suas roupas.

\- É... Eu também pensei. Mas, tive que voltar logo para resolver umas pendências. - disse enquanto aproximava-se de Naruto protegendo-o da chuva, passando a mão levemente em seus cabelos, tirando-os da testa. - Seu guarda-chuva quebrou?

\- É... Quebrou. "Ai, por que menti?" - nem ele mesmo entendeu porque não disse a verdade.

\- Então, vamos que vou com você até sua casa. Traga-o e tentamos concertar - Sasuke esticou a mão para Naruto e o puxou, e este sentiu um leve arrepio.

Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para a casa. Naruto sentia-se feliz porque seu amigo havia voltado antes do tempo previsto e se sentia bem, sentia uma calor no peito pelo fato de Sasuke estar com o braço em volta de seus ombros. Ele lutava contra, mas sabia, no fundo do seu coração, que queria ficar abraçado daquele jeito por um bom tempo. Sentindo o calor do corpo de seu amigo.

\- Pronto. Está entregue. - falou com um sorriso no rosto. - vê se toma um banho se seca direitinho e se agasalhe, hein?

\- Ei, Sasuke. Sobe um pouco. Você está molhado também. Aproveito e preparo algo para comermos enquanto você se seca.

\- Ah, não quero atrapalhar. Você deve estar cheio de coisas para fazer.

\- Para, vai... Você jamais me atrapalharia.

\- Hmmm, tudo bem, então. – disse sorrindo.

Naruto pegou seu molho de chaves em seu bolso e estava trêmulo ao tentar colocar a chave na fechadura. Tentou colocar a chave duas vezes, mas o tremor em sua mão o impedia de ser certeiro.

\- Ei, tudo bem contigo? Por que não está conseguindo colocar a chave? Hehe. Dá aqui para mim que eu tento resolver – disse Sasuke colocando sua mão por cima da mão de Naruto, conduzindo-a.

Em um susto repentino devido a ação de Sasuke, Naruto deixou seu molho de chaves cair no chão.

\- Ei calma, não vou atacar você. Hahah. Por que está agindo assim? – Sasuke abaixava para pegar as chaves enquanto sorria e mantinha em seu rosto um semblante de dúvida. Levantou-se e pôs a chave na fechadura, abriu a porta.

\- Obrigado, Sasuke. Acho que estou com fome e por isso não estou muito bem. Já já passa. Obrigado por se importar – explicou-se Naruto, um pouco sem graça.

Ambos subiram as escadas para o apartamento de Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

**DECLARAÇÃO**

\- Por causa da chuva a água entra aqui e molha os degraus, sobe segurando no corrimão para não escorregar. - disse Naruto preocupado, com as mãos cerradas e hesitantes, como se quisesse carregar Sasuke no colo, suas mãos iam protetoras até ele e voltavam envergonhadas, sem que ele sequer notasse.

\- Tá bem. - disse o outro com um ar de riso admirando o cuidado do outro - Vê se não cai também, hein? - debochou.

Enquanto Sasuke subia na frente, Naruto se pegou olhando para o corpo do moreno e pensando qual seria a sensação de senti-lo em contato com seu corpo, beijando-o e acariciando-o... Fazendo com que ele esquecesse tudo ao redor deles.

Naruto abriu a porta e entraram. Ele disse para Sasuke se sentar onde quisesse que ele iria pegar toalhas para ambos. Abriu seu guarda-roupa pegou duas toalhas, pôs uma em seus ombros, tirou seu sapato e entregou a outra a Sasuke que logo começou a enxugar cabelos e rosto.

\- Obrigado, Naruto! - sorriu.

Naruto ruborizou.

Sasuke tirou sua camisa, deixando sua pele clara à mostra. Naruto sentiu arrepios enquanto o via se secando e precisou disfarçar a ereção causada por todos esses estímulos. Pediu licença, foi ao banheiro, lavou seu rosto, olhou para si mesmo no espelho e ficou pensado nas coisas que aconteceriam de agora em diante, o que aconteceria se ele falasse como se sente para Sasuke. Respirou fundo, se acalmou. Saiu do banheiro. Ao sair, estava um pouco envergonhado, com medo de que o outro tivesse notado algo, e foi preparar algo para comerem.

\- Sasuke, pode ser sanduíche? - berrou para o outro que estava deitado no sofá vendo TV.

\- Pooode! - berrou em resposta e Naruto riu - quer ajuda?

\- Não, eu faço rapidinho aqui...

\- Mas vou ajudar mesmo assim! - disse já se levantando.

Sasuke o ajudou. Lancharam.

\- Nossa, tô cheio – disse Sasuke – vou te ajudar a lava essa louça.

\- Não precisa, não. Eu lavo de manhã.

\- Ah, ok. Mas, não quero te dar trabalho, hein?

\- Trabalho nenhum, bobo.

\- Então, acho que já vou indo – disse enquanto se levantava e ajeitava suas roupas – me acompanha até lá em baixo?

\- Acompanho, claro. – disse hesitante, não querendo que o outro fosse embora.

Desceram as escadas, Naruto abriu a porta, Sasuke passou e Naruto não sabia o que fazer, não queria deixá-lo ir...

\- Sasuke... – chamou-o pelo nome e segurou sua mão.

\- Oi?

Naruto ainda segurando sua mão o puxou para um abraço forte, e sem medo do que poderia acontecer:

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke. Sempre amei.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

SURPRESAS

\- Eu te amo, Sasuke. Sempre amei. – disparou Naruto.

Sasuke se desvencilhou do abraço, o que fez com que Naruto estremecesse e sentisse um arrepio na espinha pensado que agora tudo estava perdido.

\- Olha, Sasuke, eu quis ser sincero... Sinto mui... – ele foi interrompido.

Sasuke colocou seu indicador na frente da boca de Naruto, silenciando-o. Uniu suas mãos às de Naruto e as ergueu, inclinou sua cabeça e beijou as mãos do loiro. Enlaçou-o com um abraço forte enquanto suspirava e beijou sua bochecha e disse:

\- Ai Naruto, até que enfim, hein?

Naruto ficou extremamente surpreso:

\- Até que enfim?! Como assim, Sasuke? – Em sua mente havia um turbilhão de pensamentos, estava trêmulo.

\- Até que enfim você me disse isso – disse sorrindo, agora com as mãos segurando levemente o rosto de Naruto.

\- Mas, mas... Como você sabia? Por que nunca me disse nada? O que você sente em relação a mim?

Sasuke se aproximou vagarosamente e beijou docemente os lábios de Naruto.

\- Será que eu posso voltar lá para cima? Daí, conversamos.

Naruto ficou vermelho, ficou abobado e não conseguia tirar o sorriso do canto da sua boca. Não conseguiu responder a pergunta, mas consentiu com um sinal de cabeça. Ele estava nas nuvens, Sasuke o pegou pela mão, fechou a porta e subiram as escadas até o apartamento. Sasuke olhava para Naruto e ria porque seu rosto mostrava o quão aéreo ele estava.

Ao entrarem, Sasuke fechou a porta e foi com Naruto para o sofá da sala. Sentaram-se. Ficaram se entreolhando por alguns segundos, segurando a mão um do outro.

\- Então, Naru... – começou.

\- Sasuke... – interrompeu – você... me beijou... – disse com a mesma expressão desde o beijo de Sasuke.

\- Beijei, sim. Me senti a vontade e quis beijar, beijei – disse sorrindo – Você me fez algumas perguntas que ainda não respondi, então, eu queri...

\- Olha, eu sei que você tem que me explicar muitas coisa e eu muitas outras, mas antes, será que eu posso ganhar mais beijos? – perguntou agitado.

\- Haha, ai Naruto, mas é claro – se aproximaram mais um do outro, de maneira tímida, tudo era muito novo, eram amigos e pela primeira vez estavam tendo uma intimidade que jamais haviam tido antes.

Sasuke envolveu Naruto em um abraço, beijou sua bochecha esquerda, sua orelha e acariciava seu cabelo. Naruto estava com os olhos fechados, e sorria incrédulo, porque ainda não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele desceu uma mão pelo corpo de Sasuke e a outra colocou na cabeça do moreno trazendo para frente de seu rosto, face a face com seus rostos colados um ao do outro, entreolharam-se e riram. Com um beijo molhado e leves mordiscadas nos lábios, ambos sentiram o quão real era aquele momento. Beijaram-se por alguns minutos.

\- Vamos conversar agora? – perguntou Sasuke sorrindo.

\- Vamos, sim.

\- Bem, eu sempre gostei de você, Naruto. Desde quando éramos mais novos. E sempre percebi que em toda oportunidade, você me olhava. Mas, você sempre foi muito arredio, e por conta disso eu nunca soube a razão do seu olhar, eu tinha medo de ser armação sua para me prejudicar de alguma forma – disse Sasuke segurando as mãos do outro e olhando fixamente em seus olhos – e, por isso que quando pequeno eu me fechei muito para você e tentava negar esse sentimento que apenas crescia cada vez mais. Os anos foram se passando e eu confuso, negando quem eu era e meus sentimentos, preferi me ausentar por um tempo. Então, viajei para me conectar com o meu eu mais profundo, sabe?

\- Então, você sempre gostou de mim? E, por que voltou antes do planejado?

\- Voltei porque não queria ficar longe de você, eu já havia me encontrado e já sabia o que eu queria. Eu quero você – disse com um sorriso no rosto e olhos brilhantes, olhos que deixaram Naruto encantando e palavras que fizeram seu coração bater depressa.

Naruto rapidamente deu um abraço em Sasuke, apertou-o forte e estava soluçando. As lágrimas caíram.

\- Ei, o que foi? – perguntou fazendo carinho no rosto de Naruto e limpando suas lágrimas– Por que você está chorando? Aconteceu algo que você não gostou?

\- Não, é isso. Estou muito feliz de estar aqui com você, agora. Mas, sempre fui um idiota e não tratei você da forma que deveria ter tratado, se eu tivesse sido legal no começo já teríamos tido essa conversa há muito tempo.

\- Não pense assim... Pense que, pelo menos, temos a oportunidade de tê-la hoje. É melhor do que nunca acontecer, concorda? Você não faz idéia do quanto eu esperei para ter um momento assim com você.

\- Faço idéia sim, porque eu sempre esperei também. Quando eu estava no parque tomando chuva, eu estava pensando em você e no que eu deveria fazer, por gostar de você... Andei perdido e muito confuso nesses últimos tempos. Eu estava pensando que algumas coisas já não valiam a pena e eu me sentia extremamente solitário. Nem na rua mais eu queria sair, eu estava ficando mal mesmo. Mas, daí, você me encontrou no parque e tudo começou a mudar – Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos e apoiou sua cabeça na mão, olhando para o teto e lembrando de quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke mais cedo, na chuva.

Sasuke sentou na ponta do sofá e acenou para que Naruto deitasse com a cabeça em seu colo. Naruto instantaneamente o fez, deitou-se olhando para os olhos de Sasuke, admirando seu rosto e vendo o equilíbrio perfeito criado pelas perfeições e imperfeições de seu rosto, Naruto estava extasiado.

\- Eu queria que esse momento durasse para sempre, Sasuke.

\- Somos nós que decidiremos isso.

\- Está ficando tarde já. Dorme hoje aqui comigo?

\- Durmo, sim. Eu já nem tinha lugar para ficar mesmo – sorriu – e, ficar com você para mim é precioso. Mas, ainda estou sem sono.

\- Também estou – disse Naruto – A gente toma banho e depois assiste um pouco de TV, pode ser?

\- Naruto?

\- Oi?

\- Será que poderíamos tomar banho juntos? – perguntou Sasuke ruborizado.

\- Mas, é claro que sim. Quando eu disse a gente, eu não quis cada um toma seu banho. Haha. Quero aproveitar cada momento com você. Mas, jamais quero te desrespeitar, então, por favor, me deixa a par de como se sente para que eu não exagere.

\- Tudo bem – sorriu. Faça o mesmo, por favor.

Despirem-se e foram para o banheiro.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"CAPÍTULO 4/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"FUTURO/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Estavam tímidos. Era a primeira vez em que via um a o outro nu. Naruto não se cansava de ver a pele branca e pálida de Sasuke que o deixava completamente extasiado e o mesmo acontecia com Sasuke que não se cansava de olhar para Naruto e seu corpo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Naruto abriu o chuveiro e regulou a água e sua temperatura para que pudessem se banhar. Sasuke o segurava pela mão./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Olha, eu ainda não tenho uma banheira, ta? Haha, ainda... Então, temos de ficar em pé – disse Naruto passando a mão em seus cabelos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Haha, tudo bem. Ainda não tenho uma também – disse Sasuke entrando na água morna que caía. Seus cabelos molhando e moldando seu rosto. Sasuke levemente puxou Naruto para debaixo da água também – Sempre quis te beijar com água caindo sobre nós – disse Sasuke sorrindo envergonhado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Vamos aproveitar, então... – Naruto passou a mão pela cintura do moreno, agarrando-o forte, puxando-o apaixonadamente para si. Beijou seu pescoço, sua orelha e encontrou seu lábios, enchendo-o de beijos e leves mordiscadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Inevitavelmente o membro de ambos enrijeceu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Bem acho que você está gostando mesmo – disse Naruto com um sorrisinho no canto da boca fazendo Sasuke rir e concordar com a cabeça./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Beijaram-se por alguns minutos e em seguida se lavaram. Um ajudando o outro: lavando o cabelo, as costas e ajudando no enxágüe. Banho terminado, secaram-se e ao sair do banheiro Naruto disse:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sasuke, como moro sozinho, minha cama é pequena... Se nos apertarmos, conseguimos dormir numa boa, tudo bem? – perguntou meio sem jeito por não poder oferecer melhores condições para acomodar o outro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ah, para vai... Dividir uma cama com você está ótimo para mim.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Então, deita comigo um pouco agora – disse Naruto tirando sua toalha esticando seu corpo na cama, deixando-o completamente à mostra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sasuke não recusou o convite, e timidamente colocou a toalha que usava em uma cadeira e levemente colocou seu corpo sobre o do loiro de modo que seus membros rijos pressionavam-se. Naruto gemeu. Beijavam-se enquanto suas mãos dançavam pelo corpo um do outro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Entregaram-se um ao outro e tiveram uma noite repleta de prazeres. Dormiram./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pela manhã, acordaram com o sol que entrava pela janela e tocava seus rostos. Naruto ainda com os olhos fechados tentavam dormir e Sasuke olhava-o de pertinho, vendo os traços de seu rosto, passando a mal levemente por seu peito e chamando seu nome. Com um enorme sorriso, Naruto acordou e beijou Sasuke:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Eu poderia acordar assim todos os dias.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ah é?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sim, com você chamando meu nome de mansinho, fazendo carinho em mim... Não tem nada melhor – respondeu Naruto. Ainda deitado, colocou a mão no rosto do moreno – Sasuke, e agora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Hã? Como assim?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- O que faremos? Como ficaremos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ontem conversamos bastante e dissemos umas coisas bem legais um ao outro, coisas que me fizeram pensar e tirar algumas conclusões... Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo na condição de amigos, sabemos do que gostamos e do que detestamos, em todos os aspectos. Nos conhecemos bem. Sabemos que gostamos um do outro – disse encostando sua cabeça na cabeça de Naruto – E acho que devemos dar uma chance a nós mesmo, eu quero você só pra mim – disse sorrindo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sa-Sasuke... Tem certeza disso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Certeza? Eu tenho mais que certeza. Quero ficar junto de você. Não posso mais perder um minuto. Eu amo você. Aceita ser meu companheiro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Seu companheiro? Tipo namorado? – disse entusiasmado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Isso mesmo – respondeu Sasuke com um sorriso e um olhar determinado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Eu aceito, claro! – disse Naruto pulando em Sasuke dando um abraço e beijos – Eeeee, eu tenho um namorado agora! – festejou rindo com Sasuke - Você vai morar comigo, né? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Se não for problema, sim!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- O quê?! Vai ser maravilhoso... Estou confiante. É como você falou: nos conhecemos há muito tempo... sabemos do que gostamos e do que detestamos. – disse Naruto enquanto se sentava na cama, segurando as mãos de Sasuke e olhando firmemente em seus olhos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Então, ta bom – disse beijando as mãos do loiro – Mas teremos de arranjar uma cama maior, hehe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Nisso, damos um jeito. – disse fazendo um sinal de jóia com o polegar e piscando um olho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sasuke segurou as mãos de Naruto e levemente beijou sua testa:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Beijos na testa significa respeito que é algo que tenho em relação em você, quero apenas te fazer feliz e fazer com que se sinta especial. Por sua causa, hoje é o dia mais feliz para mim e em você consigo ver a pessoa melhor que quero me tornar e o bem que quero trazer para nossas vidas. Obrigado – algumas lágrimas caíram./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Fico feliz em escutar isso, vou fazer tudo à altura para que você seja a pessoa mais feliz do mundo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Encerraram o assunto com um beijo apaixonado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"O tempo foi passando. Os dois, aprendendo muito um com o outro, sempre. A cada dia um novo aprendizado. Cresceram um com o outro. Às vezes, algumas brigas por diversos motivos, brigas que se resolviam em poucos minutos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mudaram-se para um apartamento maior, mais confortável, com uma cama de casal e também uma banheira. Ambos sempre sonhando e traçando planos para fazer com que tudo se tornasse realidade. E assim seguiram suas vidas, regadas de Respeito e Amor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p 


End file.
